1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to power supply circuits and, particularly, to a power supply circuit to supply a voltage to an element of a circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
Most motherboards include south bridge chips. Power supply circuits provide voltages to the south bridge chips. These power supply circuits may include some voltage converting chips. However, these voltage converting chips are very expensive and complicated. A low-cost power supply circuit is therefore desirable.